The Missing Girl
by Yuukinokai
Summary: Ciel got a mission from the queen to find a missing girl One-shot


A black butler fanfic :v

My contest entry for the page: WtoAW

* * *

Kidnaping case

A black butler fanfic :v

Kidnaping case

"Are you Amelia?" The eye patched boy asked through the grid of the metal cage. A fifteen years old girl was looking at him with her big green eyes almost hidden behind her brown hair. Her long hair was just as messy as her white robe.

"Young master," said the tall man who just entered the room. "Please don't run away on your own. The criminals are still nearby." When he saw the girl, he paused and continued, "Well at least we found the missing girl. Let's get her out of there and take her back home."

A few days earlier, the earl Phantomhive and his butler were summoned in the royal palace by her majesty the Queen for a job. The thirteen years old boy kneeled on the floor and greeted the old women. She asked him to stand back up as she always did and handed over an envelope with the picture of a young girl.

"She is the count Smith's daughter who went missing two days. She suddenly disappeared from her room without a trace and no one could find her even after hours of searching. Earl Smith is a close friends of mine and I don't like what is happening to him. I've heard that recently many teen girls have been reported as missing and the kidnapers haven't been caught yet. Amelia is a very cute girl. I hope you can find her and catch the kidnapers for me."

"Looks like we will have to go to London once again," said Sebastian once they were outside the palace.

"Sebastian, you first and find the list of the suspects," ordered Ciel.

"Yes my Lord," the butler said as he kneeled. He then called for a carriage for his master and after sending him off, ran to London.

The thirteen years old heir arrived in London alone and found his butler in front of the horses waiting for him. He asked him if he've done his job and got a positive answer as usual. He went to the victim's house and interview everyone, "She disappeared from her room after the afternoon tea. No one heard or saw a thing. Judging by the circumstances, there is only one option: someone from the house put sleeping pills in her tea so the kidnapers could take her away silently using the window."

"So everyone in the house would be a suspect?"

"Not quite. Only the maid who prepared the tea could have done something."

"Where is she? We have to arrest her!"

"Patience young master, I already have her address, but we can't do anything until we find where the young lady have been brought and the other accomplices."

They both went to the maid's house and followed her every movements. When she went to the groceries, she didn't do anything suspicious, nor when she went to work. Ciel began to doubt she would ever contact the kidnapers. At the end of the day, they tailed her back to her house. From the window, they watched her closely. She prepared meal for her husband and three children and smiled innocently as she served them. "Can such a loving person really be part of the kidnaping?" Thought Ciel but Sebastian walked to the door and rang the bell.

"What are you doing!" Shouted Ciel as the maid opened the door.

Without losing a minute, Sebastian pushed her down and secured her. Ciel rushed next to him and told him to stop. Her husband also can running asking what they were doing. Sebastian ignored them and questioned the woman, "Where is lady Amelia?"

"I don't know," answered the women.

"You were the last one too see her the probabilities that you are cooperating with the kidnapers are the highest. You better tell me everything you know."

She hesitated a little and then said, "I am not the last one to see her. When I brought the afternoon tea, the new butler Jack stopped me. He said that the lady was sleeping and I shouldn't go in. So I gave him the plate and went back in the kitchen. Talking about Jack, he quit his job today. When I saw him in the market earlier, he was looking for another job."

"Does the owner of the market has a daughter?"

"Yes he does. She is around the age of 15-"

Without letting her finish, Sebastian lifted Ciel and carried him to the supermarket. On the way, he explained how he is sure that this Jack is the culprit. When they arrived at their destination, they saw the man they were searching for talking on the phone, "Make sure she doesn't run away... Yes... They are going to pay a fortune... The buyers are coming tomorrow evening... I will be there don't worry."

"Looks like they are planing on selling lady Amelia," said Sebastian.

Ciel stayed silent and waited with he's butler for their target to move. Then they followed him to an old isolated house. A perfect place for a hideout. Later, Jack came out with two other men for a walk. Ciel took this opportunity and rushed inside to find the missing girl. He found her in a cage in a small room in the back. Sebastian followed him and helped the girl out.

"How many kidnappers were there?" Asked the butler.

"Three," Amelia answered firmly.

The demon left the two children and ran outside to catch the criminals.

"Good evening miss Amelia, I am Ciel Phantomhive, here to find you on her majesty the Queen's orders. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Ciel, I believe you already know me, but I am Amelia Smith. Thanks for saving me!" She smiled.

"You're welcome," he answered, embarrassed.

"But I would like to know how'd you find me? I don't think that someone younger than me could tail some criminals on his own," the girl said in misbelieve.

"Let's just say I got help from my butler."

"I see. He must be very talented-"

"You are flattering me milady," said the butler walking in the room at that moment. "I arrested the criminals and tied them up, now let's go back together. But first, if you excuse me..."

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian changed the lady's messy robe into a fancy dress. He also redo her hair nicely. Amelia was surprised and amazed by his work. Not only he was so fast, but he transformed her into such a pretty girl. Just like how Cinderella was turned into a beautiful princess. Even Ciel was surprised by the change.

"A girl can't stay in dirty clothes like this," Sebastian said.

Amelia's eyes began to sparkle and she exclaimed, excited, "Ciel! You butler really is amazing! How about lending him to me from time to time?"

She seamed so happy that even Ciel couldn't help but smile. We all know that happiness in contagious.

"Sorry milady," Sebastian said, smiling too. "I only serve one master. After all, I am one hell of a butler."

End


End file.
